Trouble dimensionnel
by So-chan07
Summary: Spoilers Saison 4. Ils ne viennent pas de la même dimension, et découvrent un autre alter-ego. Le Chevalier Blanc devant le Kevin tecktonikeur, et le DRH sadique devant le secrétaire. Les dimensions sauront-elles se relever d'une telle rencontre ?


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers sont de Ruddy Pomarede.  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Hippolyte/Kévin: quelque chose qui aille avec le pairing, pas vraiment sérieux ^^  
>Facultatif : Après, soit quelque chose avec les versions habituelles, soit des spéculations sur les versions proposées dans l'épisode 4 de lasaison 4, et si c'est les versions habituelles, alors peut être avoir une mention des tenues flamboyantes de Kevin voire même de crossdressing.<br>**Notes :** Ecrit pour littlecoypu dans le cadre d'obscur_echange. Spoilers sur la saison 4. J'ai écrit sur les deux duos Kevin/Hippolyte qui pourraient apparaitre dans la suite de la saison.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimension 1<strong>

« Heureusement qu'Hippolyte n'est pas là pour voir ça », songea Georges en voyant débarquer la nouvelle recrue de la Flander's. Son corps d'Apollon moulé dans un slim à paillettes qui rehaussait le galbe de son fessier – fessier dandinant au rythme d'une musique intérieure – Kevin refaisait son entrée dans la Flander's. Lui qui avait été évincé une première fois par la DRH, ramené au sommet grâce à la CC, devait à nouveau son retour à sa chère Carla. Il avait bien tenté de lui montrer son affection et son dévouement par un bruyant baiser sur la joue (il avait racheté du gloss à la fraise pour l'occasion). Mais sa patronne avait déserté les lieux, prétextant devoir causer affaires avec Trueman.

L'instinct de Kevin lui dictait que sa patronne allait assouvir quelques penchants masochistes avec le directeur. Carla avait l'allure parfaite pour porter du cuir et du latex. Dommage que Deborah ne soit plus de ce monde. Elle aurait été ravie de confectionner une telle parure pour Carla. Kevin lança une petite prière au dieu Tecktonik qui – sans nul doute – veillait sur l'esprit de sa chère Deborah.

- Mais haut les cœurs ! Allons voir notre ami DRH pour voir la vie en rose !

Accompagné d'arcs-en-ciels et d'étoiles, Kevin sautilla jusqu'au bureau du DRH. S'attendant à voir surgir un fouet clouté, une batte de base-ball, une arme quelconque accompagnée de la mine revêche et grognon d'Hippolyte. Alors surprise quand il découvrit un DRH souriant, tout de blanc vêtu, buvant du Darjeeling en lieu et place de son expresso.

- N'est-ce pas là le petit Kevin ? On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Pas toujours en bien... Mais je suppose que ce n'est que de l'incompréhension envers un génie méconnu !

Woh le DRH avait bien changé. Même sa voix était plus cordiale, avenante... Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Kevin Oh oui , il avait oublié ! Carla lui avait bien dit que le Hippolyte et le Caleb qu'il avait connu avaient disparus, remplacés par des doubles d'une autre dimension. En tout cas il aimait bien cet Hippolyte blanc. Il lui parlait gentiment. Pas comme l'autre qui le saluait en le frappant – même si ça avait son charme.

- Oui vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur ! Le monde est cruel, envers moi. Je ne suis qu'un artiste incompris... Tout ça parce que j'aime les tenues flashy, la danse et la musique.

Petite larme à l'œil, position drama queen, Kevin incarnait toute la solitude. Hippolyte en fut touché. Lui attrapant la main, il la tapota doucement tandis que Kevin se laissait tomber sur un siège.

- Allons, allons, je suis là maintenant. Tenez prenez un peu de Darjeeling. C'est parfait pour regonfler le moral.

Le DRH tendit une tasse fumante à Kevin. Ce dernier renifla un grand coup et se moucha bruyamment.

- Vous savez Kevin, je sens du potentiel en vous. Un potentiel que la société entière a bridé, et qui ne demande qu'à éclater au grand jour !  
>- Oh si vous saviez ce que ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça...<p>

Hippolyte ne préféra pas relever que Kevin avait encore le nez coulant et que quelque chose de peu ragoûtant venait de tomber dans sa tasse. Toujours être délicat.

- Mon ami, je suis membre de l'Académie française et...  
>- C'est quoi l'Académie ?<br>- Une haute institution de la culture de ce beau pays. Je peux vous aider à faire connaître votre talent...  
>- Vous feriez ça ?<p>

Kevin avait bondi de sa chaise et se tenait à genoux devant le DRH. Les yeux brillants, le garçon respirait l'espoir. Hippolyte posa une main paternelle sur la tête du jeune homme – tête qui se trouvait présentement en face de son entre-jambe. Une certaine Yaoi-Girl aurait balancé des rayons cosmiques en voyant une telle scène.

- Bien entendu. Je suis le berger qui vient aider les brebis égarées. Mais... Serait-il envisageable que vous m'offriez vous-même un service ?  
>- Tout ce que vous voudrez !<p>

Au loin Yaoi-Girl eut un « kyah » suraigu qui transperça le mur du son.

- Pourriez-vous... oh c'est gênant de demander cela... réussir à m'avoir un rendez-vous avec Carla ?

Au loin Yaoi-Girl hurla de frustration.

- Si vous le voulez mais... vous êtes si pressés de mourir ?  
>- Grand dieux non ! Mais je sais adoucir les femmes...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dimension 2<strong>

- Non, non et non !  
>- Hippolyte ne faites pas l'enfant...<br>- Pourquoi dois-je travailler avec lui ?  
>- Afin de retrouver la saine et franche entente que vous liait auparavant. Hippolyte ne touchez pas à ce café, vous en avez déjà trop bu. Confisqué !<p>

Hippolyte regarda Georges partir avec sa tasse de café. Il se sentait aussi perdu que Caleb sans sa dose de caféine Nespresso. (Ce traître, il était planqué dans le laboratoire avec des dizaines de cafetières au lieu de l'aider à vaincre l'épreuve filée par Georges). Cette épreuve consistait en un mot honni : cohabitation. Quand Georges avait prononcé le mot, plusieurs scénarios s'étaient présentés à Hippolyte. Allait-il cohabiter avec la Carla version Heidi pour le meilleur et surtout le pire ? Ou avec la version rose bonbon de Cindy ? Ou Gladys devenu Gauthier, un homme charmant mais effrayant ?

Non pire. Kevin. Kevin le secrétaire en costume mais Kevin tout de même. Avec la même voix nasillarde, les yeux de fouine, le fessier galbé. Hippolyte n'allait pas tenir. Il était programmé pour absoudre les kikoolol, les trolls et les kevins. Tous autant qu'ils sont. D'ailleurs ses réflexes n'avaient rien perdu de leur efficacité. Ses premiers jours dans la Flander's de la nouvelle dimension, il les avait passés à essayer toutes les armes blanches disponibles sur Kevin. Règle en fer, prototype de chaise électrique, injection létale, tout y passa.

Mais Georges n'avait pas aimé. Et il avait sévi. Hippolyte ne pouvait plus que gémir – silencieusement – de douleur.

- Si nous classions les rapports monsieur Kurtzman ? Vous adoriez ça. Surtout pour lire les petites remarques sur les candidats.  
>- Vous avez un carton spécial « cas à décimer » ?<br>- J'ai le carton des candidats recalés...  
>- C'est parfait !<p>

Hippolyte reçut le carton comme un chevalier recevant le Saint Graal. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et un petit sentiment lui pinça le cœur à la vue du premier dossier.

- Du langage SMS et une violation de la syntaxe... Tout ça me rappelle la maison...  
>- Monsieur Kurtzman, vous... vous saignez des yeux !<p>

Kevin tendit avec hâte un mouchoir que le DRH prit après avoir y jeté un œil suspicieux – il s'était attendu à des imprimés canards sur fond rose, mais ne se retrouva qu'avec un discret tissu blanc. Ce double de Kevin était peut-être supportable. En tout cas il ne semblait pas partager les mêmes goûts vestimentaires.

- Dites-moi Kévin... Avez-vous déjà songé à porter une perruque rose, des semelles compensées et un slim violet ?

La première réponse de l'interpellé fut d'ouvrir la bouche. Puis de saisir son portable.

- Je vais demander à Gauthier de vous refaire une piqûre.  
>- Bof. Le plaisir donné par les seringues ne commence qu'à partir de la vingtième piqûre... Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir répondre à ma question ?<br>- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai une tête à porter ce genre de choses ?

La réponse était évidemment « oui », mais le DRH s'abstint. Il aimait les remontrances douloureuses, toutefois il préférait ne pas trop tenter le diable.


End file.
